


Completion

by AnakinCaffrey



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Nudity, Orgasm, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6745366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnakinCaffrey/pseuds/AnakinCaffrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've been...experimenting. This is definitely far from perfect, but I kind of like it.</p>
<p>This is gifted to you two since you were both very encouraging on twitter! *hugs*</p>
    </blockquote>





	Completion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kanarek13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/gifts), [azertynin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azertynin/gifts).



> I've been...experimenting. This is definitely far from perfect, but I kind of like it.
> 
> This is gifted to you two since you were both very encouraging on twitter! *hugs*


End file.
